


To Be The One Who Heals

by theshizniiit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bones falling sick on an away mission with Jim, Spock and a few others on the team. How do they deal?</p><p>"He didn’t think anything of the first cough. He just grunted and injected himself with a hypo and got on with his day.</p><p>Now, laying on the floor coughing up his guts on an unfamiliar planet and a worried captain holding him and frantically yelling into a communicator, the doctor realizes he probably should have started worrying a bit earlier."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be The One Who Heals

He didn’t think anything of the first cough. He just grunted and injected himself with a hypo and got on with his day.

Now, laying on the floor coughing up his guts on an unfamiliar planet and a worried captain holding him and frantically yelling into a communicator, the doctor realizes he probably should have started worrying a bit earlier.

 

He coughs again, a wet, harsh sound that racks his entire body as Jim clutches him tighter and yells into the comm. Spock is hovering nearby, looking as concerned as he can possibly can, and then Uhura is sitting next to him and grabbing his hand, looking mildly horrified and speaking to him, brushing his hair of his eyes and peering at the captain every now and again.  

It occurs to Leonard that he can’t hear anything that Jim or Uhura are saying.

He can’t hear anything at all.

But he can read his lips and he can make out the words  _'Bones'_ and  _'sick_ ' and  _'blood'_. He can see Uhura holding his hand and see her whisper of ‘ _everything will be okay’_. It strikes him that he’s not really afraid, but when he tries to tell her this he coughs again, and Jim holds him tighter. He looks at his husband’s face, contorted in a frantic and horrified expression, eyes ready to spill over in tears and thinks that maybe this is more serious than he thought.

Then he passes out.

He comes to in his medbay, three days later, and opens his eyes to a very angry Nyota Uhura, arms crossed and glaring at him.The sterile white and silver of the medbay making him squint to protect his eyes from the harsh lights.  

His first thought is ‘ _aw shit_ ’, and his second thought is ‘ _at least I can hear again’._

"What happened?" He croaks, groaning and sitting up. 

"You tell me." She quips, eyes narrowing.

"Uh.."

"You were sick and you didn’t tell anybody!" She says, throwing her hands in the air, her long ponytail swinging behind her.

"To be fair," He grunts, throwing his legs over the bed, thankful he’s at least wearing a clean medical shirt,"I didn’t think it was that big a deal. And I  _am_  a doctor.”

"Not that big a deal?" she squeaks, "You collapsed and started coughing up blood! The captain went ballistic! He almost broke his neck trying to get to you in time." She marches up to the bed and pokes him in chest "You need to be more careful. Just because you’re the healer doesn’t mean you take care of everyone but yourself." Her glare softens and she hugs him tightly, her thin arms encircling him in a tight embrace, then pulls back.

"We were so scared." She sighs, " He was here, with you. He was a mess, Leonard."

"Where is he now?"

"I told him to go get some rest and take a shower. It was a disaster trying to get him to move. I had to threaten him, in the end. You both are really stubborn you know that?" She quips.

"Not any more stubborn than you." Bones says.

"Haha." She says smirking, "Lay down, go back to sleep. You’re not even supposed to be sitting up, if M’Benga sees you up he’ll kill me."

He grumbles a ‘fine’ and lays down on the soft medical bed, and his eyes are drooping closed before Uhura even exits the room. 

~

He wakes up a few hours later, and this time he blinks and his vision is filled with Jim Kirk, blond head leaning on his bed, and holding his hand.

"Jim."

The captain snuffles and then his eyes shoot open, taking in his husband’s form on the bed, safe, sound and  _awake_. 

"Bones!" And then suddenly he’s engulfed in a hug that crushes him and knocks his breath into Jim’s neck.

It’s one of the best hugs he’s ever gotten.

Jim pulls back and touches his face and hair frantically, eyes wide and afraid and it takes Leonard a second to hear his breathless chants of _’are you okay’_  and  _'oh god bones'_  over and over again. He takes his husband’s hands, takes in his messy hair and crumpled shirt and utters a quiet “Darlin’, I’m fine.”

Jim freezes, then kisses him. Deep and slow and it’s like Bones can feel his relief and worry, seeping in from Jim’s lips to his.

"Oh god, Bones" The blond man breathes, forehead on Leonard’s shoulder "Don’t fucking do that."

Leonard laughs, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

"Not the point." Jim says, quietly, "Who knows what could have happened if we hadn’t gotten you back to the ship in time-"

"But you did."

"You could have _died_ , Bones." Jim snaps, sounding mildly hysterical.

"But I didn’t." the doctor says "I’m fine. I didn’t know it would get that bad that quickly. I’m sorry darlin’. I really didn’t mean to scare you like that." 

He heard Jim exhale against his neck and look in his eyes, “You have to take better care of yourself.”

The brunet rolls his eyes “So do you.”

"I mean it Bones!"

"Jim.."

"There’s no point in you trying to keep me from doing stupid things if you’re gonna do them too. Like  _ignoring_  the fact that you’re sick.”

"But-"

"You can’t do that to me again!" Jim snaps, clutching him tighter, " _I’m_ supposed to be the stupid one. Not you. Promise me you won’t do this again."

Bones huffs and burrows his face into Jim’s neck, ”I promise.”

"Good."

"Plus, someone’s gotta to be around to keep your dumb ass in line." Bones grouches,and he feels Jim chuckle as he holds him "And if I’m not around to do it, who will?"

"Exactly." Jim says, smiling into Leonard’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
